Endless waltz rewritten: Rebirth of the sailor sen
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: It is durring Endless Waltz, five girls are called upon once mre as an old threat from a past preveously forgotten returns. Yet their heads and harts are torn by five boys they love very much. Rated M for saftey


Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam wing, so don't sue thanks much standards apply.

* * *

A/n: this is a new story, yes I've gotten back into writing them. The transformations and attacks are based off the Live action version of sailor moon so don't even go there with me on that. Also this is a Heero/ Kayla (sorta OC ) and a Trowa/Rei fic. Don't like don't read. As always its also a romance… because…. Well got to have romance. Also this takes place a long side Endless waltz and this is assuming the special Act of PGSM never happened. Year AC 195/196 and a little into 197. Also this idea is choppy so don't expect updates often. Wow… longest author note I've written in a long time.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The sounds of Christmas music filled the air as snow fell lightly around in a few places. Trees and other Holidy decorations filled the air as people walked about doing last minute shopping or returning home after a long hard day at the office. One such boy was still hard at work however though working like nothing had happened. For him though he would work not noting any holiday, and only took a day off when the job required such. Even then, this kid was constently doing something.. "Its Christmas and there always someone working." Came a voice as another boy about the first one's age entered the room leaning against the door. If he didn't talk and one looked at him, they could sware that he was a she…what with the long brade going down his back.

The boy made no move to look at the stranger as he read off some information from the screane. "you going?" the stranger ask wondering if the strange boy would respond this time.

"There has been a buddle kidnapping, I have too. Relina being one of them.." the boy working on the computer said standing and swinging a jacket over his shoulder.

"Anything and all for the one you love." The person with the long brade not expecting to hear any more out of the other teen.

"I don't love Relina." The first teen said still the emotionless edge to his voice as he walked out of the door not looking back. The boy with the brade could only blink several times at the now closed door that had slid shut without his notice.

On the outskirts of a town a show was going on. A boy about 16 stood off to the side of a tent looking in at a performer and the small crowed that had gathered to watch it. Her hair was a dark brown almost red color and her eyes remained fixed on what she was doing. Fire danced in front of her and as she chanted it began to dance and move around. The people were speechless as they watched the girl perform. At the end of the little show the lights returned to normal and the fire died out no sign that one had been lit in the first place. " the crowd seems very small tonigh" a girl says standing on the other side of the tent looking in.

"It seems this…" the boy starts to say, but the performer comes out and his gaze goes to her. "the reply he had for the girl watching forgotten. Their eyes met and his attention was drawn to her. "You preformed well tonight Rei." He commented.

The girl nodded and flashed a soft smile at him. She had been working there ever since the war ended a year ago, and the boy couldn't help but start to feel a slight attraction for her. He didn't know it now, but it wasn't a small attraction he was feeling, but something much more and d way. deeper. Sighighing he returned to the conversaion he had left high and dry as a few men blocked the other opening to which he didn't like. "it seems as if this colony has other means of entertainment tonight. I'm going to look into it." He said as he walked off quickly and quietly.

"But Trowa…"" the girl standing at the tent entrance called with no luck. The second she turned around he was gone light from outside filtering in as the tent flap blew around in a slight breeze. Looking down she spotted his mask looking back at her.

Seconds later the sounds of bodies hitting the ground echoed through the still night air as man after man fell at the hands of the stranger. One of his green eyes remained hidden as a brown bang hung over it hiding it from view. His shirtless body shown in the light given off by the trucks and such outside as he stood looming over the fallen bodies. Digging out the I.D. tag from one of the fallen men, it struck a memory within him.

Shaking it off he had gone back to his trailer to gather what few belongings he would need. Cathrin wasn't going to like it, but that girl was never happy with what he did. It didn't matter to him any more. The girl catherin had claimed to be his sister, but she was acting more and more like an over protective mother. When Rei started working at the circus, this only grew more so.

If Rei cared about this she never let it show working and then spending a lot of time alone when she had the chance. Her memories came and go and sometimes she would she swore fighting in a short red skirt along side four other girls. She also had memories of being friends with them, and dealing with her rarely existent father. Most of the time, when she would go to be alone these things were on her mind and she wondered why. Picking up a cd she had, she couldn't think of the world famous singer Aino Minako who was very popular through out outer space and the earth.

Said singer was currently on earth doing what she did best, recording yet another world famous song. More and more as she worked, her singing would trigger memories of a past that she had thought not to exist ,but why now out of all times would she suddenly be thinking of them again? This she did not know, but after work she had planned on seeing the youngest doctor to ever become as well known as she was.

Yes, in her late teens, Mizno Ami had become the youngest person to complete medical school. She now had her own practice and she treated everyone from the very rich to the very poor saying everyone no matter how well they were as far as money went, deserved her time if they were ill. Medicine was her first love, but she had also found time to talk to people offering up advice to them in her spare time. Today would be one of those days she had given just for that. But, this didn't mean she didn't wish she had someone to talk to who could give just as good advice. Other doctors would talk good of her and highly recommend her, but when she needed someone to talk to that never seemed to happen. It was times like this she too would start to have memories of fighting, the only difference her skirt was ocean light blue, like the bottom of a pool that had just been cleaned. In fact most of her outfit was this color except for the white portion of her uniform, the white being the most common of everyone's outfit that fought in those memories. Sighing she prepared her office to talk to the next person to come in, but when the person entered, a whole new set of memories washed over both of them.

On L4 a nice flower shop thrived the owner having quite the green thumb. Plants were not her only spicallity, no, she was also well known for her fine cooking skills. Yet, the high life that came with becoming a world famous cook didn't seem to suit her. Instead she opened a flower shop on the same colony that a good friend of hers lived. When she had come to him with the idea, he had helped fund her business in order for her to get started.

Now that she had closed for the day, she took the time to reflect on some memories that had been bothering her. At first she had shrugged them off atrubiting them to why she loved to cook and why she appeared to have such a green thumb. One such memory had her preparing a flower arrangement and a feast for one of her best friends who were getting married. She also remembered that she was next in line to prepare a wedding for herself, and as she recalled, she had done it within one short year after finishing with the wedding of her best friend. Memories flashed of times before all of that, where she would fight alongside of her friends, and now she started to miss it all. "Makoto daijobou?" a soft male voice asked breaking her from her thoughts causing her to turn her head to look into kind soft blue orbs.

"Its nothing just thinking is all." Came her soft reply as she gazed into that kind face. If it was one thing Makoto was glad to have, was a good friend like him. Dispite his fighting in the war a year ago, she had grown close to him. :what is this I'm feeling: she thought as she looked into that kind face.

"You sure, you seem a little off today want to talk about it." He asked."No, I'm fine thanks, just need to go home and get some sleep. See you around some time Quatre." Makoto replied looking back at the kind boy.

"alright then sleep well and get plenty of rest." The boy now known as quatre responded with a quick wave goodbye.

Meanwhile trouble was once again stirring up and a single cat woke from its slumber. By all accounts it looked like an every day house cat, what with its black fur and golden color. But what made it different from other cats, was the simple fact it had a gold marking seemingly painted on its forehead.

As night fell the moon admitted a white glow giving off its own light. At the same time the marking on the cat's forehead also lit up and then a figure formed in the light. Her skin was almost tan while her body was covered from nearly head to toe with a wedding style white ball gown and on the top of her head rested a silver crown. A few strands of brown hair framed her face perfectly. "My queen." The cat acknoleged.

"yes luna, the time has come to fight again. Evil once again walks amoung us and the sailor senshi are needed." The woman replied to the cat.

" Right.. but where should I start looking?" the cat asked.

"that I can not tell you, but here.. you will need thease…" and with that five flashes of light in five different colors flashed before the cat being absorbed by the marking on its forehead. "You will have to find them like you did before, but I fear.. Kayla will not be as easy to get to fight, for she does not remember anything of being a princess… and Usagi, as you know… was never reborn. For when she married the earth prince… she gave up her crown to the moon and swore her crown to the earth in hopes of building what we once had on earth. Yet, this never came to pass, and when her portion of the crystal shattered.. that sealed it." The woman the cat had called her queen had explained.

"Right then, I'll be off then." The cat finished before moons covered her body during into a solid golden light. When the light died down a child no more then about 10 stood in her place. Her hair was blue like her furr and done up to be like cat ears. Her outfit consisted of a light purple vest shirt with yellow sleaves and white trim with a matching plain yellow skirt and tennis shoes. Around her neck the moon mark on her forehead hung on a chain like a necklace. Her tail from being a cat stuck out just a little bit before she remembered it was out, and it vanished from site as the girl in question ran off into the night, the neckless acting like a flashlight lighting her way. The light was of a soft red glow meaning the senshi of mars, would be the first to try and find.

In outer space a newly finished colony floated among others like it. Inside a soft wind blew leaves and blades of grass about as a bright sun shown in the sky white puffy clouds lining around it moving just if it were real like on earth. In a large home two women lie side by side on a queen sized bed one of them covered in the fine sheets shivering under them while the other lie on top. The girl on top sat up slowly groaning as she blinked her eyes open brushing a lock of sandy blonde hair out of her face that had come undone from the pony tail it was in.

A few seconds later, the second person awoke. Sightless brown eyes linking several more times before they came into focus as much as they were going to. Not trusting anyone, she sat up clutching the sheets acting as if they were her only protection from the outside world around her. Groaning a little she adjusted herself not caring if her hair fell into her face the brown locks hiding the face underneath it. Her hands seemed pail due to the death grip she had placed on the sheets and blanket. "Are you alright? Have you been caught as well?" the sandy blonde next to her asked.

She nodded not sure if she could trust herself to speak due to the amount of shivering she was doing, which was slowly starting to subside. "ah you two are up, did you have a good sleep?" a girl who sounded no more then 8 or 10 asked facing both girls.

"Who are you and have you been caught as well?" the sandy blonde asked.

"No, I'm the one that ordered both of you to be brought to me. I'm Maramaha Kushrunada, the daughter of Treais kushrunada….and I am only carrying out my father's wishes." Came the smooth well practiced reply, or so it seemed. "Miss Relina, and Princess.. Kayla…Do forgive me.. but you will understand all of this in due time.

"Princess? I am not a princess.." the brown haired girl replied her voice dry and cracked.

"Oh, that you are dear..but you have no memory of it what a shame.." the girl now known as maramaha replied.

The girl who had just been dubbed a princess, by her captor no less, was never the less to say speechless as she took in everything handed to her. It was true she knew little of her past or herself for that matter, but this stranger really wasn't one to be trusted…. Right? After all this was the same girl who claimed to be responsible for her abduction too. Holding her head in pain, she said nothing more and let her mind do the racing instead of her mouth.


End file.
